


I Missed You

by HyperionSpy



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Anal Sex, Canon Gay Character, Gay Male Character, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-22
Updated: 2015-02-22
Packaged: 2018-03-14 12:37:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3410912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HyperionSpy/pseuds/HyperionSpy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Inquisitor returns from an adventure to his lover who has missed him very much.</p><p>Pure smut, no plot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Missed You

While the inquisitor found himself worrying about everything under the sun for every waking moment in these moments he was free. The inquisition, dare he say it, didn't matter. The demons were gone from his mind, the anchor wasn't of any importance, and his responsibilities flew from his mind like a bad dream.

His back hit the stone wall with just enough force for him to feel it. Warm hands roamed his chest for a brief moment before beginning to undo each fasten on the front of his shirt. The inquisitor pushed against his hands and tangled his fingers in the dark smooth hair.  
“My my, did someone miss me while he was away?” the mage asked as he pulled away just enough to speak. 

The inquisitor nodded, pushing his face forward as he immediately wanted to feel Dorian against him again. For once the man obliged, and kissed his dear, stressed lover sweetly. To the inquisitor, his kisses were pure and sweet, though Dorian intentions were anything but.  
As Dorian continued to kiss the inquisitor Dorian could feel his lover pushing away from the wall. Letting him lead for a while, Dorian found his ankles hitting the edge of the bed frame rather quickly. With a smirk he quickly spun them around and pushed the inquisitor down.  
The Herald bounced against the soft bed, which was much appreciated after returning from a rather stressful meeting at the war table, as Dorian quickly claimed the man by looming over him.

“I’ll take that as my yes…” he cooed, before leaning down slowly and kissing the inquisitor all over again. This time, he let his tongue lap at his lovers’ lips while his hands trailed down his torso and tugged against the waistband of his pants.

The inquisitor squirmed, wiggling under every touch as his hands tugged at Dorian’s perfect hair. He chuckled at this, before squeezing the man beneath on the thigh. The gasp Dorian earned was exactly what he wanted. In an instant his tongue was inside the inquisitors’ mouth – making him moan as the two fought for dominance like skilled swordsmen. It was a wonder why the inquisitor even tired, because Dorian always had him moaning and begging for his touch within moments of the fight.

This time would be different. With a buck of his hips the inquisitor met Dorians groin, making them both moan at the feeling. This gave the herald the upper hand, he pushed forward, and tugged on Dorians hair, to make the mage moan ever louder.

The inquisitor paused to chuckle when Dorian pulled away, gasping for breath.  
“You little cheat…” Dorian scolded playfully, his smirk giving away the fact he really liked it.  
“A cheat you say? Well… I could say the same about you…” the herald cooed as Dorian adjusted them to a way where Dorian’s back was against the headboard, and the herald was perched in his lap.

“Oh really? And why might that be, amatus?” he asked, his leg slowly moving up and pushing itself between the inquisitors legs. The now needy man on top whimpered and leaned closer to Dorians ear. His lips brushed against the tanned skin for a few moments in gentle kisses before whispering his response. “Because… have you looked in the mirror? I’d say that the maker cheating and giving too many good qualities to one man…”

The compliment made Dorian chuckle, as his hands traveled down the inquisitors sides and to his backside. With a gentle squeeze of approval he began kissing the heralds neck as he spoke. “My my… someone is certainly sweet with the words tonight.” He cooed as he started to nip the skin that was open to him.

Dorians hands weren't controlled for long. Moments of whimpers and reddened skin later, Dorian had managed to undo the inquisitors perfectly tight pants. He hummed as his hands slipped inside and his lover tossed his head back with a moan. Due to all of Dorian’s attention to his neck, he’d failed to notice the man’s skilled hands undoing his pants with ease.  
He began stroking his body, feeling now for the first time just how tense the inquisitors body was. “Amatus… you must let your body relax… being tight like this…” Dorian trailed off for a moment, kissing up the heralds jaw and to his ear. “I won’t be able to give you what really makes you scream for me.”

The shiver that went up the heralds spine was so obvious it made Dorian chuckle again.  
“Q-Quit laughing…” he defended himself, but his hands were tugging and grabbing at all the buckles he could get a hold of on Dorian. “Y-You’re too dressed for this.” He said in a desperate attempt to hide the fact he’d shuttered like that.  
“It would seem so…” Dorian cooed, slowly pushing the inquisitor onto his back by keeping his lips on the heralds and giving gentle persuasion a go.

He stood slowly from the bed and began working off his armor. This gave the inquisitor his own opportunity to rid himself of his clothing. While the eager herald quickly dispatched of his clothes, Dorian managed to do it in the same amount of time but in a more graceful manor.  
When he turned he found the inquisitors lustful and needy eyes tracing over every one of Dorians muscles. He bit his bottom lip as Dorian turned for him. “Like what you see, inquisitor?” he asked, slowly climbing back onto the bed.

The inquisitor returned the action, adjusting them so the inquisitor was on all fours between Dorians legs.  
This much, the mage had not expected – but he wasn’t fighting it.

“Inquisitor…. Do you plan on…” but his words were lost as the hareld began kissing up Dorians thighs. The man blinked a few times as he tried to keep his body from showing how turned on he was. 

One muscle was failing in particular.

“Oh… I think you know exactly what I plan on doing, Dorian.” The man said as he let his kisses trail dangerously close to the mages private region. The teasing made Dorian’s breathing increase, but not enough to part his lips yet.

“Inquisitor….” He whispered as he watched his lover slowly start to stroke his member. He moaned, tossed his head back and rolled his head at the friction.

“Yes?” he asked, slowly twisting his hand and moving it up and down to a rhythm they were both falling into.

“I believe… you are the one the maker created as gift to this world.” He admitted his eyes half lidded as they stared at the man between his legs who was smirking proudly. Sick of speaking, the inquisitor wrapped his lips around the head of Dorians member and began bobbing up and down. 

The mage moaned and tangled his fingers in the inquisitors hair, bucking his hips a little bit at the feeling. The inquisitor only allowed this once. The second time this happened he gently pushed down on Dorians hips to still him.

“Mmm are you taking control here?” He asked teasingly, but the look he got in return obviously said he was. Unable to resist having the leader of the inquisition control him – he let it happen.

He kept his hips still as the inquisitor began picking up the pace, which was harder than the mage would have liked to admit. He gasped and tossed his head back against the headboard, his breath coming in labored pants past damp lips as the inquisitor used his tongue in sinful ways.

Once pleased with Dorian’s member fully erect the inquisitor pulled off with a pop and lapped at the head a little as if it were a sweet.

Dorian smirked, leaned forward, and lifted the Inquisitor into his lap once more. He paused to pet the man’s face, stroking it as he whispered his name with a gentle look in his eyes. The inquisitor smiled, and kissed his ear as Dorian stroked his backside.

“Amatus… the things you do to me.” He cooed as he reached over to the dresser and blindly opened the drawer he assumed the oil was in as the Inquisitor started kissing up his collar bone and to his ears. 

Dorian grabbed the bottle with one hand, holding it tightly before opening it with the same hand and adjusting so he could oil up two fingers behind the Inquisitors back.  
Knowing what was coming, the herald nuzzled into his neck and pushed his backside out just enough to be more enticing than before – if that was possible. Dorian chuckled at the movement, and carefully let some of the oil dribble from the small of his back and down between the inquisitors cheeks. “My my… would you look at that.” He cooed, smirking as the Inquisitor shivered at the cool oil against his hot flesh.

Dorian cooed to him as he set the oil back down on the night stand and began stroking the Inquisitors hole. The Inquisitor tightened his grip on Dorians shoulders as the man slipped in a single finger.

The Inquisitor gasped and rocked against the familiar feeling having no need to pull away despite the small pain. Dorian chuckled realizing just how horribly his lover needed it. The Inquisitor bit his bottom lip, rocking against Dorians finger each time it slipped in and out or writhed around. He slipped in a second finger rather quickly because he was eager and knew his lover could handle it.

“Say it… please…” The Inquisitor begged as Dorian began working him open.

“Say what, my dear?” he asked, looking over from the corner of his eye without stopping.

“Amatus… Please…” He whimpered as he rutted against his fingers. Dorian froze up for only a pure second, before he turned his head so he could kiss his Inquisitor as he finished stretching him.

As their tongues began a second battle Dorian adjusted the inquisitor by holding his hips and lifting him so he hovered above Dorian’s erect member. As he did so the Inquisitor held himself up with his knees as he grabbed Dorians member with his hand.

The pair of them slowly helped the Inquisitor sink into place – causing him to shutter and bite down on Dorians shoulder. The man cooed him with whispers and kisses, constantly whispering “Amatus,” over and over again until he was fully sheathed inside. He waited for his signal to move. 

Once he got it there was ho holding back. He thrust his hips; making the Inquisitor throw his head back. Dorian knew he’d lucked out and hit just the right spot right off the back. He considered it one of his many talents even though he wasn't certain how he managed to do it.  
He rocked up as the Inquisitor bounced up and down, using his knees to help move him. 

Each thrust drew out a new moan from the depths of the Inquisitors throat. In moments he was calling out Dorians name as he clawed at his chest and gave him open mouthed and sloppy kisses just the way Dorian loved it.

Dorian locked his fingers in the Inquisitors hair keeping their faces together as he bounced on his member. Their tongues lazily rubbed against each other. This was no battle – this was lust.  
While it was passionate it was quick. Dorian held himself to the best of his ability until he felt the Inquisitor tighten and shiver as his cum spread across their lower chests as he moaned like crazy. Seconds after he held down the inquisitors hips, not really asking as he moaned openly against their mouths as he came deep inside his lover.

“Oh amatus… you beautiful creation…” he whispered as they both slowly came down from their high.

The Inquisitor blinked slowly a few times, before leaning his forehead against Dorians. “Do you understand… how much time it’s going to take… to get that all out?” he complained which only made the Tevinter chuckle.

“I think that just means we’ll have to spend a little… extra time together.”


End file.
